


Day 29: Power Outage

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's birthday meal in Kagami's home gets interrupted by a power outage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29: Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kuroko’s birthday, which is today, in canon, and also as a fill for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Thanks to clocks for the last minute beta ♥.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine.

Kagami hangs up the phone and looks at Kuroko in dismay. “They’re only sending a technician tomorrow morning to fix the problem.”

“Oh.”

Letting out a frustrated noise, Kagami rubs his forehead wearily. “We can always go out for your birthday,” he says. “I can pack-”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko interrupts him. “I still want to try your cooking.” He glances down at the array of food that Kagami’s prepared for his birthday, illuminated by the spare candles that Kagami had brought out when the power went out. “We can always light more candles.”

Kagami heaves a sigh of relief. “Yeah, we could do that.”

*  
Dinner is quiet and enjoyable, punctuated occasionally by Kagami’s boisterous laugh as he recounts a recent basketball match he had caught on T.V. It’s been a while since they’ve done this; sitting down for a meal together without the rest of the team or any of Kuroko’s old teammates interrupting them.

Finally, Kuroko sets his chopsticks down on the table, and leans back against his chair. “I can’t eat anymore,” he says.”I’m full.”

Kagami looks at the remaining food on the table. “Alright, I’ll pack them up for tomorrow.” He gets up to begin clearing the table, but Kuroko’s hand shoots out and grabs his wrist quickly, tugging him back into his chair.

“Wha-” Kagami starts.

“Thank you for the meal, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko tells him. “But I don’t think that’s the only present you had for me.” He’s looking at Kagami intently, his eyes locked on Kagami’s face.

“Huh? I haven’t got - what are you talking a- _mmphhh_ -”

Kuroko slides his hands around Kagami’s neck, tugging him down for a kiss, pressing his lips against Kagami’s gently, once, twice, and then again, trying to get him to reciprocate.

The effort pays off; Kuroko can hear Kagami’s sigh as his resistance falters. “You’re really impatient, aren’t you?” Kagami says, but he tugs Kuroko up from his seat and pulls him closer. “I was going to wait until we had cake.”

Kuroko smiles down at Kagami. From this position, with Kuroko standing between Kagami’s legs, they’re almost at eye level. It’s a rare sight, and one that Kuroko is enjoying right now. “I think I prefer you over cake.”

Kagami’s mouth is warm, even as he parts his lips and presses his tongue against Kuroko’s lips hesitantly, as if asking for permission - permission that Kuroko grants by letting him in, sucking on Kagami’s tongue as he licks his way into Kuroko’s mouth.

“Okay, bedroom,” Kagami says, when Kuroko rubs his erection against Kagami’s leg. “ _Now_.”

*  
Once he comes all over the mattress, Kagami flops onto his stomach, breathing hard . “Oh,” he gasps out. “So _that’s_ what it feels like.”

“Yes,” Kuroko says. “What do you think about round two?”

Kagami yelps as Kuroko shoves a finger into his ass. “Hey, warn a guy before you do tha- _aa-ahhh_... “ Kagami’s words trail off into a low moan, as Kuroko pushes another finger in. “ _Fuck_.”

“Maybe later,” Kuroko teases, and he reaches for Kagami’s cock, which is still hard. “I’m still not done with my birthday gift yet.”


End file.
